Jealousy
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Zoro is jealous and upset at the same time he wasn't the one who could save Nami back at Thriller Bark. May contain a little insult for SanNa fans... Rated T for language.


**Title: Jealousy**

**Pairing(s):Zoro x Nami**

**A/N: This is made for one of my friends on who like Zoro x Nami. The reason why I put insult for SanNa fans is because he hates Sanji. =.=" To tell the truth, I don't know why, but oh well, this is made for him… [So you better review for this, Chuck mcboundary! I'm making this just for you!]**

* * *

><p>Zoro was on the deck training as he listens to what Sanji had been telling everyone [except Nami who is currently in the library] about him saving Nami back at Thriller Bark from getting married with the invisible guy; Absalom.<p>

Somehow, it annoyed Zoro but he tried to stay calm.

"So you've saved Nami from the invisible guy who wants Nami to married with him? Sanji, you're so cool!" Chopper exclaim with his eyes sparkling.

"Well, Chopper, have I told you that I've beaten the ghost princess back at Thriller Bark as well?" Usopp asked.

"It makes you looks like you're her groom, cook-san." Robin said.

Suddenly, there's a loud crash and everyone looked at Zoro, his dumbbell had hit the floor and make a big hole.

"Ah… I slipped, I guess. Tell Franky I'm sorry." Zoro said before leaving. A dangerous aura around him that told everyone not to come near to him and Robin know she had made him angry.

"What's with the noise just now?" Nami yelled as she walks up to the deck.

"We don't know, Nami-san. Cook-san is just telling us about saving you from the invisible guy back at Thriller Bark and I just said that it make cook-san look like your groom. Suddenly, Kenshi-san had accidentally slipped his dumbbell and it had hit the floor hard. Did I say anything wrong?" Robin asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Robin. You didn't say anything wrong. I will talk with him. He had left to the men's quarter, right?" Nami asked. Robin just nodded as she watches Nami walking to the men's quarter.

A knowing smile formed on Robin's lip.

**#****Men's quarter**

Zoro was sleeping on his hammock when he suddenly heard footsteps walking in.

"What do you want, sea-witch?" Zoro asked, eyes still closing. He don't need to open his eyes to see who's that because of the heavy footsteps of high heels, and he is pretty sure Robin won't come and disturb him.

"Why do you drop your dumbbell suddenly? Do you know you scared me and Franky is going to get mad at you? Are you in a bad mood or something, Zoro? Is it because Sanji-kun didn't let you have sake or because Luffy had been disturbing you?" Nami asked as she smirked, knowing it was not the real reason and she knew very well she is the reason why he gets so mad or maybe jealous at. Zoro felt a vein popped on his forehead before he stood up from his hammock, fully awake.

"WHAT IS MY PROBLEM? WHY DO I GET SO MAD IN A SUDDEN? YOU AND THE ERO-COOK ARE MY PROBLEM! GO AND FUCKING TOLD YOUR PRINCE OF RETARDIA TO STOP BLABBERING ABOUT HOW HE HAD SAVED YOU FROM GETTING MARRIED WITH A FREAK BACK AT THRILLER BARK! AND WHEN SOMEONE SAID THAT HE LOOKS LIKE YOUR GROOM? DO YOU KNOW IT HURT WHEN- MMMPPH!"

Zoro get interrupted by Nami as she sealed her lips with his. A few seconds later, Nami let go and smiled.

"I never know you will get so jealous, Zoro. And you should know that I love you more than anyone I do. I don't care if they said that Sanji-kun look like my groom just because he save me back at Thriller Bark, because I don't give a shit about it. We had been together for a few months, and you should know I had never cheated on you." Nami said as she placed her forehead on his.

"How can I believe you? You're a sea-witch who would do anything for money, who know you would betray my feelings once you get a better and rich guy?" Zoro grumbled.

"Hey, you make me sound like a slut who will do anything for money." Nami said, feeling insulted and pouted.

"I'm not saying you are a slut… what I mean is… argh, forget about it." Zoro said, feeling his anger had gone just by looking at Nami's beautiful face.

"But… do you know something behind the story Sanji-kun had just told you all…?" Nami asked, wrapping her arms around Zoro.

"What is it?"

"I'm the one who had to take care the perverted Absalom in the end."

Zoro looked at her with wide eyes, his jaw almost dropped as he heard what Nami had just said.

"WHAT? YOU TAKE CARE THAT INVISIBLE GUY YOURSELF? THAT SHITTY COOK CHEATED ALL OF US?" Zoro exclaimed.

"Well… he did come and help me, but I had to take care that guy when I'm awake. And now you all should know that I don't need any protection because I'm able to take care the perverted guy myself." Nami said with a smirk.

"Don't get too full of yourself, witch. You're still weak… well, weaker than me. And you'll still need my protection."

Nami glared at him before sighed. "I'm not a little girl who needs protection all the time, okay? I've climate-tact, and I could take care myself."

"You're _my_ girl, and it is normal for a man to protect his girl." Zoro said with a smirk before kissing Nami on the lips.

"You're really a moron, Zoro." Nami said before kissing him back. "And maybe I should make you jealous more." Nami added as she smirked.

Zoro growled. "Don't you dare."

**A few weeks later**

"Oi, Robin, here." Zoro said as he gave Robin a rose. Everyone look at him, jaws almost dropped.

"Oh my, what a surprise, thank you, Kenshi-san." Robin said with a smile before accepting the rose.

"Z-Zoro just gave Robin a rose? Wow, Zoro! Is it because you have a crush on Robin for a long time? Or do you get some nuts in your brain?" Usopp asked before getting hit by Nami's climact-tact. "Ow! Nami, what's that for?" Usopp asked as he winced in pain.

"Oh, nothing, I accidentally slipped my hand, sorry, Usopp." Nami said with a sweet smile, but somehow, there's a dangerous aura around her.

"Zoro, can we have a talk about your debt? _Alone._" Nami asked, saying the last word clear and loud enough for Zoro to heard.

**-The End-**

**A/N: I know this isn't the greatest. I'm not really good in writing where Nami and Zoro had already together. TT_TT It's just difficult to write them in character if they're already together. And insult for SanNa fans. I know there aren't much, sorry, Chuck. I'm not any good in it. But I still hope you would enjoy this! Same goes to the other readers!**


End file.
